


A Shot to the Slot for the Win

by josthockeythings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, I am not ashamed, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!André, PWP, alpha!vrana, honestly pure filth, post cup win fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Andre isn't as happy as he should be after winning the Cup. Vrana helps him out.





	A Shot to the Slot for the Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I wrote this to try and get back into the swing of things. I haven't written as much this summer as I wanted to, so I'm hoping this can kickstart things for me!  
> There was no beta, all mistakes are mine!  
> Enjoy

Andre is mooping in his room. He shouldn’t be. But, he’s still nowhere near sober after days of drinking and partying. All his other teammates have been hitting it every chance they get. He knows that Ovi has had the Cup in bed while he and his wife do… Andre doesn’t even want to know what they do. He should be out getting some too, but it’s harder for him. It’s one thing to be an omega. There are plenty of beautiful alpha women who would be willing to get up to stuff with him. And sure, that would be all well and good. There’s nothing wrong with a little female alpha action. But, Andre much prefers male alphas. And he’s found that most alphas are looking for smaller, less built omegas that they can push around. 

There’s a knock at his door. He spares a moment of thought about how weird it is, before getting up and opening said door. Jakub is on the other side, leaning heavily on the doorframe. He looks more wasted than Andre thought possible. 

“Hey!” Jakub says, lurching forward into Andre’s arms. 

Andre stumbles under the weight of a heavily drunken hockey player. 

“You look sad,” Jakub says with an overexaggerated frown as the two of them stumble into Andre’s hotel room. They stumble right to the bed, where Jakub, somehow, situates himself on Andre’s lap. All the wiggling he does makes Andre want to adjust himself, but obviously can’t with the drunk teammate currently seated there.

“You shouldn’t be sad. We’re fucking champions baby!” Jakub is swaying and Andre’s worried he’s going to fall. He tells himself that’s why he puts his arms around his waist, and not the selfish reason of wanting the alpha in his lap to stay in his lap. 

“I’m not sad.” Andre doesn’t even believe himself. He glances down, trying desperately not to focus on the obvious bulge in Jakub’s pants. 

Jakub sways forward and buries his nose in Andre’s throat. “You smell sad, too. You need to be happy, Burky. We won. Be happy.” He doesn’t move, just keeps his nose pressed against Andre’s skin. Andre swallows harshly. He can’t stop himself from smelling Jakub at this proximity.   
His breath stutters, finally getting a wiff of Jakub’s scent: cold and like home, the ice and the snow.

Jakub hums and shifts closer, rubbing against Andre’s problem. Andre whines at the way Jakub starts to grind into him. It’s a lot. He hasn’t been with an alpha in a very long time, since Latts and Willy still lived with him, and it’s overwhelming. 

“Come on Andre. You feel sooooo good.” Jakub’s words are slurring together as he grinds hard on Andre’s lap. 

There’s only so much Andre can resist. He can feel Jakub hardening in his pants. Andre can feel the slick starting and, god, his hormones are amping up. He needs this. Fuck. He wants this. He lets Jakub push him back on the bed. Laying underneath an alpha… is a lot. And he just wants more. Jakub pushes his hips to Andre’s and licks along his neck. Andre shivers and tilts his head to give Jakub better access. A growl rumbles in Jakub’s chest and he licks again, with a little more teeth to it this time. Andre whines trying to grind into Jakub, who shushes him with a kiss and a press to his throat. Andre’s barely able to swallow for minute before Jakub releases him again.

“You want this, don’t you,” Jakub says next to Andre’s ear, air blowing through his hair. 

Andre nods, not sure he trusts his voice. Andre can feel Jakub smile against his skin before biting lightly. 

“Hands above your head,” Jakub croons. Andre scrambles to obey. Jakub gets his hands under Andre’s shirt, slowing pulling up, teasing   
Andre’s skin along the way. Andre is a quivering mess, leaking slick into his sweats.

Jakub hums. “You’re starting to smell good, Andre.” He wiggles down Andre’s body until he’s pushing his nose against Andre’s groin. The feeling is overwhelming. Andre doesn’t know how to react except moan. The way Jakub pulls Andre’s sweats off is clumsy, but Andre isn’t helping with how he’s pushing his hips forward, eager to have someone’s hands on him. He isn’t sure the sweats come all the way off before   
Jakub is pushing his face into Andre’s slick and gets a dry hand on his dick. Andre whines, pushing into the feeling. 

Jakub hums when he comes up for air. His lips and chin are shiny with Andre’s slick. Andre can’t keep his breathing uncontrol as it is. When Jakub takes his dick into his mouth, Andre’s sure he stops breathing. The tight, wet suction is incredible. He writhes beneath Jakub. His hands find Jakub’s head, not pushing him, but just there, feeling him. 

“What do you want?” Jakub asks, as he sits up. It pushes him close to Andre, closer to exactly what Andre wants.

Andre is beyond words at this point, to lost in the lust and haze of having an alpha again. He whines, pushing against Jakub’s hard dick still in   
his pants. 

Jakub shushes him, leaning down and kissing Andre’ face still sticky. “Alright, baby,” he says softly in Andre’s ear. 

Andre preens when Jakub caresses his face when he sits up to strip. The heavy weight across Andre’s hips settles him, gets his mind ready for what’s about to happen. 

Jakub leans back down, covering Andre completely once he’s stripped. Andre’s still not breathing right, but Jakub kisses him slowly and softly.   
Andre can feel his fingers prodding at Andre’s hole. He whines because that’s what he wants and Jakub isn’t giving it to him.  
“I know, I know baby. Let me take care of you.”

Andre whines once more but settles back into the mattress willing to let Jakub do anything and everything to him. Jakub push two fingers into him, and it’s like everything Andre has been holding back from the past few years just flows out of him. His moan would be embarrassing if he wasn’t so lost in haze and fog. 

Jakub kisses his neck, sucking a hickey has he thrusts his fingers in and out of Andre. The slick noise of it makes Andre want it even more. He tries to push down on Jakub’s fingers to make it harder, faster, more. 

“Shhh, I know what you need baby,” Jakub croons. He slips his fingers out gently, and Andre whines, wanting something in him. But, Jakub pushes onto his elbows and lines up against Andre and slowly pushes in.

Andre throws his head back at the feeling of a dick finally in him again. It’s a slow slide, but Jakub is finally sheathed entirely in Andre. It’s the best feeling in the world. Almost as good as winning the Cup. 

“You ready?” Jakub asks, as if he has to. 

Andre nods furiously, wanting Jakub to get fucking on with it already. 

Jakub chuckles then pulls out only shove back in with heat. Andre keens and grabs onto Jakub’s shoulders. He loves this feeling, this feeling of helplessness, completely submitting to his alpha. It’s everything he’s needed for a long time. It feels settling and perfect. His dick slaps against his stomach with every push. There’s heat pooling at the base of his stomach, making everything feel so incredible. 

“You gonna come for me baby, huh?” Jakub asks, slamming into Andre again and again, hitting that spot that makes Andre think that’s all it will take. “You gonna come untouched, just from my alpha cock, huh baby?”

Andre nods, whimpering and turning his face into a pillow.

“No, baby. I want to see your face when you come.”

Andre moans, and faces Jakub. The look in Jakub’s eyes, the feeling of being fucked into the mattress, is all it takes to send Andre over the edge. He’s groaning as his orgasm pulses through him. He can feel himself tightening around Jakub, who groans and pitches forward. His face   
is pressed against Andre’s neck as he comes, hot and deep inside Andre, knot filling and pushing against Andre’s walls. It fills him in a way that he hasn’t known since Latts. 

Andre presses his nose to Jakub’s neck, letting his scent fill him the way his knot it. It settles everything in him. He feels perfect, despite being covered in sweat (his and Jakub’s) and his own come. It’s exactly what he needed. They’ll have to talk in the morning, and pray that Jakub was sober enough to remember it, but for now, Andre can be happy to be taken care of by an alpha on the night they won the Cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Andre and Jakub have sex while Jakub is very very drunk. Jakub knots him. It's basically just drunk Vrana doing alpha shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope yall liked it! Tell me what you think here or on my Tumblr @josthockeythings


End file.
